User talk:Ajrand
older discussions please see the [[User talk:Ajrand/1|Archive].] Thanks Thanks for the compliment. It's much appreciated. SoundersSecretKeeper Thanks :3 hey, thanks for appreciating my work*, and thanks for reading it. Giulliven 31 March, 2010, 21:45 (UTC) :It really is an interesting article! Ajrand (Signal) 17:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Eris Rosier hello again !!! I'm not the one who made Eris Rosier :3 . . Giulliven 15:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I apologize; that was my mistake. I have fixed the categories. Ajrand (Signal) 16:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Can I get to be a sysop, there ar things to do. I know what and how. Samben (Overleg) 20:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Movie template? I think there should be a Movie template/infobox. Can you make one AttackJojo33 21:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo33 Albus Potter Hello, I have a request. The Albus Potter page is locked and I am unable to edit it. I was wondering if you could edit the Avian series section for me? I wanted to take out the information in that section and simply have a link pointing to the Albus Potter (Avian series) page. If my request is too bothersome, that's all right, but I would very much appreciate it. Thank you- ASOB 06:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ASOB, I've unlocked it. It got locked a while ago because it kept being vandalized. You should be able to edit it now. User:Inverarity 11:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much, Inverarity! I knew about the vandalism and I assumed the page was locked indefinitely. Thanks again, I appreciate it. ASOB 13:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Hey, could you make me a sysop there are a lot of pages wich need to be deleted and it would be a lot better to fight spam. --'Samben' (Talk) 13:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Making Can you make a "Location" infobox so that we can put places - like our versions of Malfoy Manor and such - into an infobox like the "Gryffindor", "Slytherin", "Hufflepuff" and "Ravenclaw" student ones? I can't seem to make it work. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Repeated vandalism A page I created-"Amelia Bones (Epithalamium series):-has been vandalized twice by the same anonymous user: 99.98.11.84. On the first instance (2/24/13), he or she changed all references to "Marlene McKinnon" to "Greg McKinnon" and added a nonsensical section. I reverted that edit back to the original. On that date, he or she also changed all references on the "Hayden Potter" page from "Mina Potter" to "Marlene McKinnon." I'm not familiar with the fanfic referenced on that page, so I don't know whether or not this change was an act of vandalism. Yesterday, 3/9/13, the same vandal removed all references to Marlene McKinnon from the "Amelia Bones" page. I again reverted the page back to its orginal state. Can this IP addy be blocked to prevent future instances of vandalism by this anonymous user? Thanks. Squibstress (talk) 20:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I have blocked it. Inverarity Dementor Infobox Hello, I wanted to create a Dementor individual infobox like the way the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw individual infoboxes are, but the bgcolor1 (the name and source part color) is 222 and the bgcolor2 (the information boxes part(s)) is 515151. Except I don't know how to add those colors, or at least where. So, can you help me? KyranEllis KyranEllis (talk) 01:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 01:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've been doing great. Thanks for asking. How've you been? SoundersSecretKeeper Hello Hi! I'm Pinguinus, a Harry Potter fan and experienced Wikian in general. Recently I've stumbled across this wiki once again, feeling enthusiastic about becoming an active user and interacting with the community. A small point I'd like to make, however, is that the wiki remains developmentally unsophisticated compared to other fanon wikis of the same caliber. Finn Tracy and I have some experience in developing wikis, and would like to help this wiki reach its true potential! Points on our agenda include: * Creating a new navigation bar to help new users find their way around. * Designing a custom theme with a Harry Potter-feel to it. * Adding newer Wikia features such as Chat and Forums. * And last but not least, fostering an active and cooperative community! We have big ideas for this wiki, but we need the help of administrators and bureaucrats to accomplish them. We are sending this message to the entire HP Fanon staff in the hope of drawing established members into a serious discussion of wiki development. A friendly helper, --''Pinguinus impennis'' 14:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Delete Please http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox6